The One True Queen
by Cormak3032
Summary: Princess Sarah, Wildfire and friends search for the cure of the curse that prohibits Sarah from becoming the true queen of Dar-shan


The One True Queen  
By Corrie McDermott  
June 2000-?  
  
  
Disclaimers: Wildfire and its characters belong to Hanna Barbera.  
  
The sun seemed like it never shone over the purplish castle not far from the mountains. Few dared to enter its gates unless they were of pure evil. The castle's owner paced back and forth in front of a window. Her blue robe flowing behind her. Her yellow eyes focused on nothing in particular.   
  
"ah, Diabolyn, why are you pacing?" She ignored the strange green creature that spoke to her. "Diabolyn?"  
  
She spun quickly and the little creature put up his arm thinking that she would take a swing at him.   
  
"Do you know what today is Dweedle?"  
  
"Uh, no? Should I?"  
  
Her eyes squinted and with an aggravated sigh she threw her arms up in the air and walked away.  
  
"What? What did I do now?" Dweedle asked and he scurried after her.   
  
She walked to the window and leaned heavily on its sill. "Today is Princess Sarah's Birthday." She daid through grit teeth.  
  
Dweedle gave a little surprised chuckle. "I didn't know you cared?"  
  
"I normally don't. " she spit. "But this is not just any birthday. It's her 18th birthday."  
  
"Oh no." Dweedle replied and his eyes widened.   
  
"Oh yes. She is old enough to try and claim the throne."  
  
"Yea but what about the curse that you put on her family? If she tries to stay here on Dar-shan then she will die."  
  
"But the curse I placed will not last forever. It is not an invincible curse. If she discovers a way to reverse it or lift it then I will never be queen."  
  
"She and Wildfire have never been able to lift it before why would they bother now?"  
  
"Because Sarah is old enough to rule. Wildfire will no doubt want to get her into the throne. I have heard rumors from in the villages that they will start work on a new castle for the queen of Dar-shan."  
  
"Maybe they mean you?" She glared down at him and he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"The people want her to rule and guide them and I fear that she and her friends will focus their efforts on breaking my curse. That amulet of hers has me very worried. It protects her even when she has stayed on Dar-shan too long."  
  
"Yea maybe but it didn't protect Queen Serana did it? She still died and Prince Cavan and his daughter retreated to the mortal world."  
  
"Queen Serana sacrificed herself for her child and husband. She gave the amulet to her child when she was born. Wildfire had already taken the Prince to the mortal world months before. He was out of danger. Serana was close to death from the effect of my curse but she somehow lived to bare her child and as soon as the child was born she was given the amulet. How many times has Princess Sarah come to this world and defeated me?" Dweedle opened his mouth to answer but Diabolyn held up a pale hand. "Don't answer that, far too many times. I must steal that amulet, without it she can not stay here. That's it..." she smiled devilishly. Dweedle watched as she walked away into the shadows of the castle no doubt creating a devious plan.  
  
---------  
"Come on Raven! You can go faster then that!" Her black horse added a little more speed and they moved in front of Ellen and her paint mare. They had one tree to circle and then head back toward the barn. They had to beat Ellen this time. Raven was a fast and beautiful horse but he was no Wildfire. As they rounded the tree and galloped on the open plain towards the farm she suddenly felt the warmth of her amulet and knew it was glowing. "Oh not now.." she whispered silently. Despite the sound of hoof beats from their horses she could hear Wildfre's whinney. She intended to finish this race and she intended to win. But Wildfire had other plans as he galloped down the hill towards the little race and in between the girls and their horses.   
  
"Sarah, you're needed in Dar-shan." He called.   
  
"I'll be right there Wildfire, just let me finish this race first."   
  
Despite the look Wildfire gave her she and Raven continued on. But Ellen and her mare had somehow gotten in front of them, most likely when Wildfire had distracted her. With a sigh she pulled her horse to a halt as she watched Ellen cross the finish line. Ellen trotted back to her.   
  
"You go with Wildfire, I'll cool Raven out and put him away." Ellen said as she jumped down from her horse.   
  
Sarah smiled, jumping down from Raven's back. She hugged her friend. "You're a good friend Ellen. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Yea I know, now go on."   
  
Wildfire took a second to look how the princess had grown. She was so much taller, her golden hair had grown down to her waist and she looked a lot like her mother. Sarah noticed him staring at her.   
  
"Is something wrong Wildfire?" she asked as she walked up to him. "I'm sorry that I wanted to finish the race."  
  
"No it's not that. It's just... you look so much like your mother."  
  
She gave a sad grin. "I wish that I could have met her-in my own time not the past. There must have been so much she could have taught me about being queen. And I would have liked to grow up with a mother."  
  
"You have learned a great deal on your own and you are almost ready to be queen. She would be very proud of you."  
  
" Thanks, but we both know that I may never be Queen, Wildfire."  
  
"Don't be so pestimistic. You will be Queen." The magenta stallion pawed at the ground and flicked his thick red tail. While Sarah had grown older, he looked just the same as when she was a baby.   
  
"The title means nothing here Wildfire and I can't rule Dar-shan everytime I visit. The curse is still there and we still don't know how to get rid of it."  
  
"That may be true. But we can not give up. It would be letting Diabolyn win. We have searched long and hard for a way to rid your family of the curse, but the answer may be lying right in front of us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just something that Alvinar thought about. He may be losing his memory more rapidly but he still has a few good ideas. Come let's go to Dar-shan."  
  
She nodded and climbed onto his back. Rearing up he lept into the sky and into the multi-colored portal that would take them to Dar-shan.  
  
  



End file.
